


crushed

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [122]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 15, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus, this went haywire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157





	crushed

nature is beautiful   
it is full of wonderful things 

nature created us  
and we seem to hold the belief that we are no longer a part of nature

we seem to think that we are separate beings  
from the nature that birthed and raised us

and we have desecrated our mother earth  
we have eaten away at the world which has graciously given us a home all these years

all these many, many years  
that we have as a species have existed on this earth 

all the many, many years   
that we have created new things

and learned more about the environments we lived in,  
that we were surrounded by 

and as we built cities, towns  
castles, and other such buildings

as we grew as a society,  
and our language improved

we learned new ways to express ourselves   
we created new arts as we developed our own unique cultures 

we have done plenty of great things as we grew and evolved over the years of our existence   
but we have done many, many, many horrible things as well 

we are the proof that nature can be beautiful   
in a deadly sort of way

or maybe there are other things   
that make a better proof

because while we have done many amazing things  
these things have also resulted in a lot of bad 

the environment has suffered for it   
it seems we are killing it with all the movements we make 

it is blood stained beauty that we create  
so it seems in truth 

that we are proof   
that nature can be deadly 

deadly in the ugliest sort of way   
not in the beauty of the cycle of life 

where things are born  
they life their lives

they do what they do   
and then they die 

there are plenty of wonderful things that nature’s creatures create throughout their life  
instinct and learned behavior are beautiful things

we have spiders who weave all sorts of webs  
to catch the prey they need to eat 

the bugs and small critters who spend their lives  
scurrying or flying among the plant life

the plants that grow in so many places  
that are the foundation of nutrients for many animals

fauna of all shapes and sizes   
rely on the flora for food 

sometimes they also rely on other fauna  
omnivores are pretty cool

able to consume flora and fauna  
plant and animal alike 

omnivores do exactly what they need to do  
in order to survive

they have adapted over time   
in order to take advantage of the environment they live in 

and to consume as many of the nutrients available as possible  
it is truly a great adaptation

to not be limited to one food   
like predators are limited to eating only their prey 

they have to be creative   
because the only thing this snake can eat is that harvest mouse

and it will starve   
if it is not able to sink its fangs into 

that which it needs to consume in order to survive   
it is unable to digest and receive nutrients from plant material

its food options are limited   
and that is why it is such a great thing to be an omnivore


End file.
